


Cameras & Action

by watmalik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charlie, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Famous, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Jo, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Dean Winchester, YouTuber Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watmalik/pseuds/watmalik
Summary: People around the world are wondering which famous Alpha impregnated the omega YouTube star Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a Drabble but @iboschetto wants it to be chaptered because she liked it so I don't know if you want this to have more chapters comment below. 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember English is not my first language!

_“Dean!”_

 

_"Where's your alpha?"_

 

_“Who's your baby daddy? , is your new album written about them?!”_

 

_“When will your new YouTube video come out?”_

 

_“Why haven't you posted anything on social media this week?,"_

 

  
The Omega curses sharply and pulls back unconsciously protecting his stomach, his Alpha brother pulling open the passenger door. He sighs when he climbs into the seat as Sam revs the engine from the other side and pulls quickly out of the lot and away from the paps with their big, black cameras and wicked fake smiles.

  
" Can't believe I can't do my own grocery shopping anymore “ Dean muttered, rubbing his pregnant bump absently. "Those fucking bastards don't they know when not to bother a pregnant Omega!"

  
Sam chuckled looking down at Dean briefly before setting eyes on the road. “Don't worry, you’ll manage.”

“Easy for you to say, Sammy, you’re not pregnant.”

“It’s Sam―and no, thank god,” Sam laughed

“Call you what I want bitch” Dean growled playfully smirking against his hand staring at the window.

"Whatever jerk. We have arrived to your home sweet home" he smirks at him when he pushes the door open to let Dean out.“Try not to look so shocked, Dean, I can be a nice Alpha.”

“Uh,” Dean’s bewildered and it takes him a moment to respond, “I think Cas is rubbing into you"

“ Not my type,but I bet he'll prefer if its you doing that.”

“What do you mean he's not your type? he's everyone’s type!"  
Dean tried to defend his man but was interrupted shortly as he ranted. " Haven't you seen him nak-"

"-Well for starters Alpha on Alpha relationships are nonbiological and he has a beautiful pregnant mate to come home to"

"Aw Sammy I get all tingly inside when you talk sweet to me ."

"Like I said before I'm a nice alpha" he retorts getting Dean's house keys out of his jacket before the eldest omega starts to pick up another fight.

"Hmm what I think said Alpha here met someone and it's all fucked over because of it."

"Yeah yeah come inside , you said you wanted to do a video with me."

.………………  
  
**"Hey guys how's it going, it's Dean-o here and today I'm here with my little brother Sam for a Q &A. But before we start....I know I have not been around as much as I wanted to in social media or posting many vlogs or videos at all for the course of this two weeks,but a lot of things have happened to me." He smiles towards the tripod stand and camera in front of them holding his belly tightly. "I know the media has been circling around with rumours and pictures of this" he points at his stomach once again, "And I'm here to tell you folks it's all true and me and my mate couldn't be more thrilled for the news."**

" _I'm going to be an Uncle!" Sam choruses at the back._

***

**"@impala799: Dean I love you so much and I know you like to keep your life private but I wanted to know if your mate is someone we know? And how did you two met?**

_"Well the dear alpha who stole my big brother's heart it is in fact famous and he's been in plenty instagram pictures in Dean's profile, just to give you guys a hint,they met at a con where dean cosplay the love interest character of this alpha and the first word he told dean was that he was beautiful."_

" **Sam shut your face your making me fluster on camera"**

 

\------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brotherly fluff, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments they surprised me, I wasn't expecting so much attention for this ❤️

**_Tears spill over , and Emilia just lets them run, she had enough wiping them away. Dimmitri takes a step forward at the sight. "Did you ever- Was it just to see if you could?" She snorts as his eyes cast down -looking somehow apologetic, "The great Dimmitri Collins did it again folks! Give him a pat in the back,will ya?" she laughs in melancholy. He stayed quite._ **

**_“I loved you y'know !” Her voice strained and cracked as she continued to speak, unable to think of anything else to do. “But I guess that never meant anything to you so there's that.” Her arms hanging low._ **

 

 _"Castiel you piece of shit_ " Dean sobs through another tissue as his puffy eyes wonder intensely towards the flat screen placed at the wall of his living room, back at their shared home in Kansas.

"Dean sorry to break it up for you brotha,but it's just a show," Benny whom was cuddled with Jo at the love seat mumbled slowly. Sam snorted as his brother threw a pillow cushion to the Alpha's head earning a groan from the couple. "Don't tell me what to feel Lafitte, I'm pregnant and hormonal"

"How could you be hormonal if you are only three weeks?"

"Don't make me go all hulk on you too Sammy" he earned a stern glare and a pout from the whimpering omega.

"I dressed as her at the Con where we met," the omega stated shaking, "I thought Emilia and Dimmitri were forever, lll-like me and Cas were suppose to....are you listening to me right now?Why am I so fucking stupid?” He asked out of the sudden , letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

"Aweee deaaan come here" Sam grabbed his brother tightly, "Come on, Castiel wouldn't like to see you like this...all sad and in misery... he loves you, you and your pup and you two are meant to be together forever,okay?" he assures, making Dean nod slightly calming down.

 

" I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing" he sniffs."I miss him, we both do."

 

***************

After Dean was able to calm down and everyone went to sleep in the spare rooms,he went to grabbed his phone from the small desk at his and Castiel's bedroom.As he waited for the apple logo to load up he gently carress his still-flat stomach to try and make sure his pup was relaxed (after having him crying non-stop). Once loaded up, he opened the snapchat app and his face pop into the screen instantly. God he hated hormones. His eyes were bloodshot. 

 

He captioned. Waiting for that  _someone's_ reply.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean left social media for 2 weeks before announcing he was pregnant but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 10 pm over here so I guess happy Valentine's Day to everyone ! I have to study for a computing test rn but I decided to write this up before studying.
> 
> English is not my first language so yeah bare with me.

A loud bagging on the door interrupted his thoughts, good fucking god, Wow.  
Dean raises his head, his eyes suddenly wide. He looks at the man whom entered his bedroom with out permission. “Cas?” he says in a whisper/of joy, after a couple of seconds his face fell. "Oh. Fancy seeing you here."

"Cut the crap, is it true?." He sounded upset. True what? That he was pregnant with your pup? Or that he ran away because he was afraid? 

"Perhaps if you specify "

"Omega." He's voice turned rough in an authoritative tone, asking for an answer immediately.Dean obediently shifted his head downwards showing respect to the alpha. "It's non of your business- we are only friends" not so much.  
  
"One week ago I came from set to I tell you how much I loved you and wanted to be with you for the rest of my life , and then you just ran off to another state because you couldn't coupe with it all?, classy move Winchester I'll give you that"

"I-I..."

"Listen Dean, I know this feeling is new to you and it may be a little scary but don't run away. Not like that. Talk to me.I'm always and will always be there for you, either in the phone or physical. I know everything between us escaletated pretty quick and all but don't set off like that Dean. Not now not ever, specially when you are ..." he stared down looking directly at Dean's belly as the other pulls him quick into his lips.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow."

“So? we can be friends , and we can kiss as many times as we want and it wouldn't mean a thing because that's what friends do”

“So eh you’re saying, we can kiss at any time and it wouldn’t matter?"

“Exactly.” Dean whispered; friends and nothing more.

“So if I did this,” Castiel whispered in reply, warping his arm around Dean’s hip and pulling him in for a hard peck. Dean felt shivers going down his body. “You wouldn't mind?”

“Not at all.” Dean said simply," Because we are just friends now."

"Friends that are having a baby?"

"Friends that are having a baby."

“Good.”He says still close enough that his nose brushes Dean's.

"Good"Dean breathes his hands moving unconsciously upwards Castiel's neck.

"Good" Castiel nods shifting closer, tracing his finger slowly up Dean's jaw until reaching his pink lips then leaned in and kissed him again. Castiel leaned forward and kissed fiercely into Dean’s mouth as his hand slid down his chest. Dean moaned, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him closer.The Alpha worked his way down to Dean's neck. He sucked down hard, sinking his teeth into his shoulder possessively over his omega. When he heard Dean swear he slid his tongue up Dean’s neck, gasping as he felt Cas’s teeth graze over the mark he had formed.

Dean groans, fingers dragging demanding lines down Castiel’s back.“You want this babe?,” he breathed. “It's been a long time,” Dean hooked his legs over Cas's hips moaning in approval, feeling himself carried over to the bed knowing once he hit the mattress there was no turning back.

\-------

Dean rests his forehead on Castiel's naked chest as he is still holding him protectively. He couldn't sleep.

"Babe?" He whispers trying to make sure his alpha was sleeping, " I know-" Dean begins, "I know that I can be a selfish and stubborn omega at times b-but never give up on us, will ya?"

"I want you to know that I'll try my best raising our pup, I'll try to hide he/she from the paparazzi or from anyone who will want to harm them. I'll make them happy and you too. I know I wasn't raised as the good obedient omega any alpha will expect but I'll try to change for you and them because Castiel my biggest fear... is losing you and our pup."


	4. Chapter 4

  
"Good morning beautiful people how's it going? It's Dean-o here and I'm here to tell you how much I love my lil bro Sammy " he flicks his phone camera to the taller man sitting in front of him in a diner's booth.

  
"He bought this defenceless poor man a pecan pie for breakfast, isn't he so dreamy? He's a single alpha looking fo-"

Sam's pouty's face expression caught Dean off with a giggle," Ok I'll stop ! So hey guys I'm just checking in with you –and as you may notice ...I'm not in Kansas!"

"It's three in the afternoon Dean, its more like late lunch"

"Shut up Sam"

"We are at San Diego bitches" Charlie smacked her face excitedly beside Dean's to appear in the livestream. "For comic con!" Alfie cries at the back. "Hey guys!"

"And we are meeting with Jo and Benny later so that should be fun"

"Yeah this has to and will be the best con yet! We'll be hanging around everywhere,if you want to get a chance to meet us come tag along! And unfortunately this will be my last comic con for a while ,due to my pregnancy but don't worry next year I might come with a special guest" he winks at the camera and does his goodbye salute before ending the stream.

Dean loved his fans with burning passion, he wouldn't be here , he wouldn't have met Cas a couple years ago if it weren't by them. But he surely came to see his mate at his panel. He misses him, he hates being away from his alpha because of their different work schedules,all the time and especially now that he’s pregnant the problem has gotten worst.

  
**/I saw your yt stream rn... u seem off. Are you ok? Is the baby causing any troubles?  I miss you can't wait to see you later love/ - Cas ❤**

  
It made his heart swell. Cas always knew.

He sent a quick reply, reassuring he was alright.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam questions his brother's actions sometimes.

"I don't think we should go and talk to him now," Sam contemplates out loud, the noise of the amount of people around them increasing, his brother shook his head in disagreement.

"No. We definitely should "

"People are going to wonder Dean. His panel is about to start."

"They won't Sammy stop acting so melodramatic- you are not pregnant therefore you are not allowed to." He concluded.

"Whatever. I jus- if they see you with Cas people will start speculating shit and let's just say your fans are really scary CIA agents whom mysteriously know everything"

"I just want to see him privately before the show starts. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"I don't trust you Dean" The Alpha nudged him to gain attention "Nor Cas,come to think of it"

"It's not like we are going do it backstage" he exasperates making people seated behind them to stare. Sam watches Dean closely looking directly at his brother's eyes , a stern look planted on his face waiting for Dean to break the silence. "Ok." He whined. "Maybe we have done it backstage before. But it was only a quickie I swear man! I can control myself"

"Thanks for the mental image brotha ." Benny groans in disgust as he sat next to them near the rest of the gang.

Sam scrunched his face forming a sly smile ,"You lost control over some cheap simple magazine starting rumours of your Alpha dating he's co-star."

"First of all, THE Rolling Stones magazine is expensive as hell for being a 'simple magazine" he quotes lifting his fingers upwards and down, yep that happens when you are mated to Cas, "I thought I taught you better. You dishonour me Sammy-"

"Sam" he interrupts.

"Yeah ok. Second of all— Is just for a few minutes you probably won't notice that I was gone."

"I've heard those words before." Sam grins widely.

"You know what,"he says slightly blushing, scooting over his sit. "You do that thing where you just shut the hell up, forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I just moved in to the states . So it's a big change :) thanks for the support. Next Chapter will be destiel! Promise .
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language so bare with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to repost this bc for some reason ao3 cut the ending of the last chapter. Really sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Bare with my English is not my first language

We can’t,” Castiel murmurs between kisses, mouths crashing together with intensity.

Dean presses himself even closer, and he can feel the hard line of Cas’ erection through his jeans . “Dean stop.” he tries again.

Dean whines but removes himself from the Alpha.”No fair, you are acting like Sammy” Castiel smiles softly leaning in to kiss Dean’s mating bite, earning a playful growl from his Omega. “Hate this Cas. Your freaking baby makes me all needy and act like a whore when I’m near you.” He shift his head left to give Cas more access.

Castiel muffles a laugh“Why is it my baby when he makes you upset.”

“Shud up” he breaths as Castiel’s teeth press gently on his sensitive skin forming a love bite. “My fans are going to think I’m mated to Dracula himself ” Dean chuckles.

  
“Sorry— is that your bump is showing more and you know ,instincts “ he leans in for a kiss this time making Dean gasp against him. It was intoxicating for both as they have been away from each other for so long.

“sonofabitch—agh I’ve missed you Cas. It’s been too long”

“Way too long” the alpha nods continuing kissing his mate.

“Times up Cassanova the panel is starting.” Gabriel grins knocking on the wall.

“Fuck don’t you dare leave me like this Castiel No-“ Dean starts but his Alpha had already pull himself away from him.

“Sorry babe. Work calls.” He gives one kiss to his bump and grabs a mic. “Love you” he grins.

Dean scoffs as he stood up from their hiding place. He will had his way later with the alpha, he always does.

  
************

“Oh look guys grumpy Dean is here.” Sam smiles at his Facebook audience whilst his brother glares at it. More comments were blowing in.

“Don’t listen to him guys, Samantha here is giving me a rough time because she thinks it’s a piece of cake being pregnant”

“What that’s not true!”

“But don’t worry I’ll teach him something in our next challenge video”

“Yeah guys that video will be up in Dean’s channel on Monday so remember to check that in. The whole squad will be in it. Do you want to join my Q&A Dean?”

Dean nods.

@ **ameliakwos** : Dean YOU LOOK SO PRETTY ❤️  
@ **deansarmyunited** : OMFG! Guys are queen is showing. He is so beautiful

  
The last one made Dean blush. Was he really showing a lot? He had not notice the change but Cas and his followers have.

@ **Itssamfuckingwinchester** : Uncle Sam from scale to 1-10 how excited are you for dean?

“Over the moon. I’m so thrill for Dean and his mate! I really can’t wait for the little one to be here. Tho I’m not going to be the youngest of the gang anymore.

@ **Psifarted208** : Dean have you seen your mate recently? ;) I can see them bites

Sam laughed loudly when Dean read that comment.

“Yes I have and I miss him”

@ **wienerchester** : what will be your ship name?

  
“Hmmm Deancas or maybe De-” Sam starts to say but Dean cover his mouth before he could continue. He stared at his brother as if he had gone mad.

@ **deanswife** : holy chuck his alpha name starts or ends with cas!!!  
@ **dianawinchester** : GUYS THIS IS NOT A DRILL!  
@ **samsquatxh** : CAS CAS CAS  
@ **teamfreewill265** : search mode on

Sam stared at the screen blankly -yep he fucked up big time.


End file.
